Another Shade of Red
by whiteranger3659
Summary: Jordan left everything to be safe. But how safe is he?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Jordan

I knew I had to go. It was for the best, mainly because they needed my help. If they didn't know it now, or if they did. The past was in trouble. I looked at Casey, and he nodded in approval. He chose me to go on this mission, and I didn't want to fail him. I looked at my best friend, Andy, the blue ranger. He patted me on the back. I smiled faintly with a nod. He's next in charge. I looked at Lily and Theo. The strength they gave me, it was unreal. I had much power because of them. They trained me, and now I had the power to do my mission. I looked at Alex. She was crying, though I hope she knows I'll be back. She took a deep breath and pushed her black hair behind her ears. She was the last person I gave a hug to.

"I hope you do well." Casey finally said.

"Your training." I looked at him, Lily, and Theo. "It's made this possible. When I come back, this war will be over, and you guys will be the ones to thank."

"We're going to miss you, Jordan." Lily said and gave me a hug.

"Yeah, it won't be the same without you putting soap in the toilets." Theo said, which made Andy laugh a little.

"You know I will be back." I said with a nod. "After my mission is complete." They all looked at me with worried faces. I turned to Casey. "My mission will be completed, right?" I asked. He looked at me and sighed.

"You're too powerful, Jordan."

"This isn't really a mission, is it?" I asked.

"Oh, look." Andy said sarcastically. "He's smart too." I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Look." Lily started. "You're too powerful here. That's why you need to go."

"There's a war going on, and you're sending your best fighter to another time. That makes no sense."

"We need to keep you alive as long as possible. In the past, they won't know about the war. They monsters we're fighting now won't know about you, then." Theo stated. I have to admit, it was a good idea. I looked around.

"What about Ally?" I asked.

"What about her?" Casey questioned back.

"If this mission was to keep me safe, you can at least let her go along."

"No. That's out of the question." Casey said.

"Well, why not? If I go she can go too." I was angry at that point. Lily put her hand on my shoulder.

"You already said goodbye."

"But goodbye isn't enough! We've been through a lot. Where is she anyway?"

"Sleeping." Alex told me, Which made me sad.

"It's time to go." Casey said and pushed me into position. I sighed and gave Alex a reassuring hug, then space traveled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Jordan

Whoever invented time travel must have loved to be really uncomfortable. I know it wasn't a long journey, though it felt like it. I might've not been able to fall asleep, even if I did, I would've woken up in no time. Oh, but don't get me started on the landing. It was rough, and it wasn't like it was built with padding. They could've at least given you a pillow and said "happy landing". If you ever travel back in time, never take my route. It was a total nightmare. As I got up from the ground, I took a look around. It looked like a nice place. The sun was shining, children were playing, teens were talking, it looked like things did before the war. I pictured Ally and me, getting to the park that I was looking at, and it all just seemed so surreal. It was never going to happen, though. We weren't winning. I thought about Ally getting attacked by monsters, and me not being there to protect her. I promised I would always be there for her, but I'm in a whole different decade, rather than across the school. Things are different, and I won't be able to get used to it. My heart sank, and apparently, so did my body. I sat down on the curb, trying not to cry.

"You must be Jordan." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw a familiar face.

"Master Mao!" I got up and instead of bowing, I hugged him. I haven't seen him since Dai Shi killed him a few years back. I still saw him in spirit, helping us fight, but that was rare. After I hugged him, I looked at him. "Wait, how'd you know it was me?"

"I can see by your clothes." He said, to my realization, I was wearing my pajama uniforms from Pai Zhua. "Come, before someone notices." He led me to where the Pai Zhua school was, back in the nineties.

"Here." He said when we got there, handing me street clothes.

"What are these for?"

"Put them on." He said. "It's time to fit in." I didn't argue, I just did what he said. I remember when my father use to tell me that. He slapped me around and told me to get my mind out of martial arts, that's when I found Casey. He told me about Pai Zhua, and how much I could learn from there. I tried to talk Alex into it at first, but she wouldn't budge. The only one that did was Ally. She does everything I do, which is what I love about her.

"Am….am I going to school with all the other kids?" I asked. I haven't been to a public school in a long time, I was afraid.

"Yes." Was the answer I wasn't looking for.

"Well, why?"

"You want to be hidden?" I nodded. "What better way to be hidden than with other kids your age." I nodded, again, a really good plan. I don't know how I have more power than Casey or Master Mao. It just seems unreal.

"So, there is a way I will be able to hide my marks?" I asked, showing him my stripes. He nodded.

"If anyone asks, it's a tattoo." I slowly shook my head. It's like they all prepared this, it's like they prepared this since my birth.

I guess it was early, or late enough for school because Master Mao rushed me inside to the main office.

"Can't we just talk about this?" I asked and he opened the doors and pushed me through.

"No time for chatter." He said and walked into the office. "I have a new student here." He said to the lady at the front desk, who looked at me with utter surprise.

"OK. Well." She looked at Master Mao, and whispered something. Probably about my hair, it was getting long, and I could see it in my face. I shook my hair to make my gray eyes look more visible.

"Jordan." Master Mao said. "The lady is going to ask me some questions, why don't you wait in the hall, maybe you can meet some new friends." I nodded and walked out. I sighed. I felt like an outsider already. Just then, I saw the ugliest situation ever.

"You just sound like you're mad at me" A girl said. Then, a guy's voice, what he said, I won't try to remember, but he had no right to snap like that, so I intervened.

"What is your problem?" I asked him and he stared at me. I stared back.

"Why don't you just walk away. This isn't your fight to pick, bud." He shot back.

"Every fight, is my fight. Why don't you just back off." That's when his brown eyes flashed green for a second, but I was too powerful, I overthrew his, and he landed down the hall. He ran back and I moved out of the way.

"I'm going to get you!" He yelled, and ran after me.

"Oh yeah? I shot back. I can take you with my eyes closed!" I laughed. "In fact." I closed my eyes. It wasn't the dumbest move ever. It's how I train. I don't know how anyone else trains, but I make sure I know how to maneuver with my eyes closed. By the time I opened my eyes, the kid, who had a pony tail, was laying on the floor. I shrugged, I knew it was best if I left the situation alone, but I just couldn't help myself. So, I walked up to him. "Told you." I gloated, though, I knew better of myself.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Superman, and you?" I said, which made her laugh.

"I'm Kimberly." She said and held her hand out.

"Oh, well on that case, I'm Jordan." I said, shaking her hand.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Oh, it's a famous trick, it's called, Don't Ask, Don't Tell." She smiled, and I chuckled. I could see Master Mao out of the corner of my eye. Either he didn't want to ruin the moment, or he just didn't think I didn't know he was watching. Though, I did.

"So, some friends and I hang out after school, and I would like you to meet my friend, Jason. He's big with martial arts." She said, which I guess made my eyes light up.

"Oh, sure. I'll just have to check and see. Maybe soon, alright?" I said and I heard Master Mao clear his voice.

"Come along, my grandson, we must not be late for our appointment." He said, raising his eyebrow. I looked at him.

"Oh, right," I hesitated. "Grandfather."

"OK, so, I'll catch you around?" Kimberly said and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, yeah, see you around." I said and walked toward Master Mao, I mean, Grandpa Mao. I looked behind to make sure of I don't even know what, but I saw her look back too.

"Come on. You can help me train young people. Like yourself." Master Mao told me.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"You are a master, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. See?" I raised up my sleeve and showed my master stripes. He chuckled.

"Crazy kid." He pulled my sleeve back down. That's when trouble hit. From every corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Kimberly

I didn't expect a new kid to jump in on a conversation like that, but I'm glad he did. Though, it wasn't like Tommy was wrong, I guess I was being self-centered, but I guess I don't know. I hope Jordan won't hang us out to dry like Tommy did. Also, this green ranger is getting pretty suspicious too. I hate to rat out Jordan, but it's pretty weird that the green ranger starts showing up, right when he gets into Angel Grove. It doesn't make any sense, even if his shaggy brown hair and stormy gray eyes makes him irresistible, after what he did to Tommy, he could be out for anyone. Including Jason, Billy, Trini, Zach and me. Though, I needed to get their second opinion. You shouldn't investigate without your friends OK.

"Hey, Billy, you want to work on some homework with us at the juice bar?" Zach asked Billy after school today.

"I'm going to have to decline your tempting offer, but I'm helping Alpha locate Zordon. It's a very time consuming process." Billy replied.

"Oh, well, how about you, Kimberly?" Trini asked me.

"Oh, sure. Maybe Jordan will stop by." I blurted.

"Who's Jordan?" Jason asked.

"He's this new kid, well, he's not necessarily a new kid yet because that's how new he is." I said, sounding like I was talking gibberish.

"Then, how do you know him?" Zach asked.

"Well, I was talking to Tommy in the hall, and Tommy was saying some hurtful things." I stopped for a moment, trying not to dwindle on the situation.

"Tommy doesn't seem like the type of guy that would do that, though." Jason said with everyone else agreeing.

"I know, that was the hard part about it. Well, anyway, Jordan stepped up and defeated Tommy. With his eyes closed."

"Wait, Tommy showed great strength fighting with his eyes closed or the newer new kid was showing great strength with his eyes closed?" Billy asked.

"Yes. No, wait, what?" I asked.

"Did Tommy fight with his eyes closed, or Jordan?" Trini translated.

"Jordan." Everyone gasped.

"How is that possible?" Billy said.

"I know right? Pure craziness." I said.

"Well, I better go. Alpha is waiting." Billy said. We all said goodbye as he went along.

"So, if he comes, we meet him?" Jason asked. I nodded.

As we got to the Juice Bar, we got our usual table, and the usual twerps were annoying me. Bulk and Skull.

"Just go away, Skull." I said.

"Oh, come one, just one date?" Skull asked.

"No!" I said.

"We can make it a double." Bulk said, looking at Trini.

"I rather throw up in my mouth." I said. "Oh wait, I just did."

"So, it's settled." Skull said. "We'll pick you up at, erm, eight on Saturday?"

"Get lost, Skull." I said. That when Jordan came in, though, he didn't look like he did when I first met him. His clothes her tattered. He had more bruises. I got up and walked over to him, he could barely stand.

"Jordan, are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. It's the same guy, if you're wondering." I said.

"What same guy?" Jason asked and walked up to us. Jordan winced.

"That green guy." Jordan said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's too early for explanation. I need to be hidden." That's when his gray eyes met mine. As my heart skipped a beat, I knew he was in trouble.

"We should take him to command center." I said.

"But-"

"No one knows about it. It's be safe for him." I looked at Jason, who rolled his eyes.

"But how do we know he's telling the truth." He said. "And besides, he can't get in without a power coin."

"Exactly." Jordan said. We looked at him.

"How do you know?" Jason started.

"There needs to be a place where we can talk." Jordan looked around. "In private." Jason nodded, and he took us somewhere secure. His basement.

"It's all gross down here." I stated.

"It'll be fine, Kimberly." Billy said. "The amount of things down here that can kill you are not that high."

"Thanks." I said. "But if I see a bug, I'm out of here."

"Don't worry." Jordan said. "I'll step on it." He laughed.

"My hero." I said sarcastically, though, I sort of meant it. We all sat down on the couch that was down there.

"We should make this quick. I still need to un-fry the wires and re-wire the system at the command center," Billy said.

"OK, does anyone know what the hell he just said?" Jordan asked.

"He has a lot of work that needs to be done." Trini translated.

"Oh, well." Jordan said.

"So, tell us what you know." Jason said.

"Also who you are." Trini added.

"Where you came from," Billy said.

"Who you train with." Zach said.

"And if you're single or not." I blurted, accidentally. Everyone looked at me, my cheeks were flushed and hot.

"OK." Jordan started.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Andy

It's felt like centuries without Jordan. We were in this together. He was red, I was blue. Alex was yellow. We were going to be the best of the best. Then, Jordan got powerful. He didn't lose his cool, though. He was still the nice, thought through guy, he still loved both of his sisters equally, but he seemed to change. He took things more seriously. It was like he grew up. We vowed to never grow up.

"When do you think he'll return?" Alex looked up with the famous gray eyes. Just like Jordan.

"Soon enough." I said. I wasn't sure how to answer her, because we both know, I didn't know.

"Alex, Andy!" Ally said, running up to us holding a letter.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"What's what?" Ally asked, hiding the letter. I got down on my knee, even though she wasn't six anymore.

"That white paper in your hand there." I said, poking her nose.

"Casey gave it to me." He said it has something to do with Jordan." I looked her in the eyes. Gray. Just like Jordan, and Alex.

"May I see it?" I asked. She handed it out to me, and I went to take it. She pulled it away and grinned. She finally handed it back and I snatched it. I got up from my knee and opened it up.

"What does it say?" Alex asked eagerly.

"He blew his cover!" I sayed.

"What?"

"On the first day." I read more. "On the other hand, he thinks the pink ranger likes him."


End file.
